


Keeping the note

by Phillipe363



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Relationships, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Crime Fighting, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Fix-It of Sorts, Past Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Instead of throwing it away in Once Burned episode Terry decides to read Melanie's note and peruse a relationship with her rather then getting back together with Dana. Mind you there's the part of Bruce Wayne which speaks for itself, a gang of Jokerz wanting to have some late night fun. Oh Terry and Melanie's own personal demons in the mix of all this to. Even once that happens it doesn't mean things will be easy as Terry has problems as Batman like Spellbinder coming back and his mission is causing problems with his family for he's no longer around.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Bruce Wayne, Matt McGinnis & Terry McGinnis, Melanie Walker/Terry McGinnis, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Terry McGinnis & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Rose Wilson
Comments: 35
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys**

**This goes AU towards the end of the season 2 episode Once Burned for Terry not chucking Melanie's note away.**

**Frankly, the whole Terry tosses Melanie's note away and doesn't trust her at the episode end's is like I guess the writers were striving for "Any relationship is over, Terry gave up trusting her since she left him twice" yeah one problem using that logic.**

**Melanie would have no reason to recuse Batman and the guy had helped locked her up once, to Melanie Batman is one more enemy. Melanie's connection for caring was with Terry, not his alter ego. If she knew Terry was Batman, I highly doubt Melanie would have left him to fend for himself either time since in all three episodes it's clearly shown how much Walker cares for McGinnis.**

**Really the writer's wasted potential of Melanie and the Terry/Melanie relationship is appalling. Guess they were more interested in the status quo of Terry/Dana for the same old "McGinnis skips dates to go be Batman and Dana complains" which became boring.**

**Anyway, on with the show**

* * *

Empty bridge in Gotham City during the night

Terry McGinnis pulls the note Melanie gave him, well Batman, earlier from his brown leather jacket in case something happened to her before they raided a Joker gang hideout. And she left Batman behind, but Terry knows in all fairness Batman is just one more enemy to her given she has no knowledge of them being the same person.

Looking at the note Terry considers tossing it into the water below but decides to slip it back inside his jacket pocket. Since he doesn't want to be done with Melanie, and doesn't want to go back to Dana given their crumbling relationship. Chose to not spend a night with her attempting to repair it when Melanie was in his apartment. Instead spent the night with Melanie as they slept together.

Frankly, Terry knows he enjoys spending time with Melanie, plus they have a connection of knowing what it's like to lead a double life. Gripping the railing Terry decides he needs to do two things first of end things with Dana for good. Next is going to tell Melanie who he really is. Instead of lying to her nonstop as he did with Dana, one of the things responsible for their crumbling relationship.

Shuttering momentarily Terry knows telling Mr. Wayne this is so not going to go over great. Only given everything Bruce has done for him, really become a second father, he's going to let Mr. Wayne know because the old man means far too much for later getting blindsided.

The senior high school student removes the note from his pocket with having a general idea, or well that he hopes anyway is right begins reading it. Thankfully Terry knows he was not proven wrong as Melanie does indeed still want to be with him.

* * *

Main sitting room

Letting the grandfather clock slide back in place Bruce sees Terry over at the table sitting in his chair lost in thought. Walking over Bruce sits in the other chair with resting his cane against the table and picks up his tea with drinking it. Glancing over Bruce notices Terry has eaten some of the soup Bruce fixed for McGinnis earlier, and put a lid over it to keep it warm.

This is good since the kid has a habit of not eating when he should for either getting to lost in training, his own thoughts or digging through leads on their current case. Mind you, not for the first time Bruce ponders when did he become Alfred and has a new understanding of what his second father lived with daily.

"If you had a chance to not end up alone like this would you take it?" Terry asks.

"This involves the Walker girl?" Bruce asks after a long moment.

"Yes," Terry replies adding "I ended my relationship with Dana earlier tonight, for good."

"Why come to me for advice with women?" Bruce asks as they both know it's not his area of expertise.

Since Terry knows Bruce is wondering why not go to Timothy Drake as they’ve kept in touch since the Joker incident, forming a bond of brothers. For the relationship advice, Timothy would be better since Drake married Rose Wilson a vigilante known as Ravager. During Timothy’s early days they met when stopping Deathstroke aka Slade Wilson, her father. Following those events Tim and Rose kept a friendship which eventually in later years turned into a romance.

"I'm not going to make the same mistakes I did with Dana; I wouldn't put her or myself through that again" Terry replies.

"You want to tell her your Batman?" Bruce inquires knowingly.

Terry merely nods.

Sighing "I don't like it, and do not approve of telling the Walker girl. Do not trust her either with this might just end up backfiring majorly if she returns her criminal ways" Bruce says in quiet, harsh tone then softens "However it's your life McGinnis, your call."

"Thank you" Terry replies gratefully "Good night Mr. Wayne."

Bruce merely nods as Terry gets to his feet with heading for the door before leaving. Looking over to where McGinnis sat Bruce ponders on the advice with hoping that the kid doesn't make the same mistakes he did. Mistakes for letting Selina Kyle slip away, and the only woman he ever would have wanted to settle down with.

Even Selina reforming completely and becoming one of his allies, eventually his only partner once his other partners were no longer active. When Selina wanted to give up this life knowing it was too dangerous for their aging bodies, he refused, and she walked away unable to see him die.

While loved Andrea that was the life before putting on the cowl, and had no real feelings left for the soulless person who came back obsessed with revenge.

Pushing those thoughts aside Bruce hopes things go well for Terry and thinks of giving Tim, one of his sons, a late-night call since they have kept in touch since the Joker incident. Even Dick Grayson and him have managed to start repairing broken bridges.

* * *

Later outside Deckard's Kitchen

Melanie Walker walks out from the diner glad she has already managed to get a legal job, despite only earlier tonight seeing her family get arrested hopefully for the final time. Because she is done with them given all they see her as is another weapon be used. No more Melanie decides and just hopes Terry is not lost because of her earlier actions a year ago when choosing to remain with the family.

Pulling the long gray raincoat around herself as a cold wind blows by Melanie keeps walking given her apartment is two blocks from here, although she is very aware of the dangers for being out in Gotham City during the night.

Still the streets have gotten safer again due to Batman, compared to the corrupt police with being in the hands of people like Paxton Powers who don't do much. The Tomorrow Knight has managed to start making the gangs scared again and even the corrupt cops are uneasy with him around.

Walking along the near-empty sidewalks Melanie's ears pick up danger because those skills ingrained as a kid just don't go away for hearing motorcycles coming towards her very fast. Recognizing the chants from the Joker gang Melanie decides to run only it's too late when four motorcycles pull up around her with the gang members getting off.

A gang member known as Scab, another one as J-Man, Carter Wilson aka Terminal and Dottie all surround Melanie who simply glares at all of them. Even J-man pulling out his knife it doesn't do much and these gang members are not pleased, she's not laughing. Which usually means they get dangerous for either start killing their victims or torturing them like throwing acid in their faces.

"Your blondie you're not smiling, we don't like it when you people don't smile," J-Man says wickedly.

"After all we do this to make people laugh," Wilson says.

"Yep, yep" Dottie pitches in happily.

"So, let's put a smile on that face," J-Man says smirking.

Only the Jokerz look over in surprise to see Terry McGinnis emerging from the shadows of the nearby alleyway and his face a look of pure rage. Darkness behind those eyes too, not that they can tell from the low streetlight.

"Hey Mel, need a hand?" Terry asks.

"Just stay back, I don't need you hurt" Melanie replies in concern.

"Oh, look the hot lady is concerned for Mr. unhappy. Why don't have some fun with them like use their heads for new bowling balls" Scab says.

"Uh, guys isn't this the one who trashed us at the old mansion when we chased him to a year ago. You know that old guy with the cane who was broke my arm" Dottie says in worry.

"Yeah this is McGinnis, I've got a score to settle with this punk" Wilson snarls.

"Given how last time why don't you unfunny clowns run," Terry says because of already facing some of them earlier tonight. Really not looking forward to a rematch.

"Let's cut him and his girlfriend up into little pieces then mail them around town," J-Man says.

"Well, you're welcome to try" Melanie replies.

Terry moves over standing beside the former Royal Flush Gang member while the Jokerz charges towards them. Reaching out Terry blocks a knife attack from J-Man before grabbing his arm twists breaking it at the elbow joint before kicking him to the sidewalk.

Ducking a swing from Dottie's rubber chicken with nails in it Terry kicks her left knee before uppercutting the woman in her face sending her to the ground with a broken jaw, out of the fight. J-Man still on his feet tries to sneak up behind Terry who feeling him moving responds by giving a backhanded punch to J-Man's face breaking his nose, facial bones and jaw sending him to the ground in agony out cold.

Meanwhile, Melanie backflips out of the way from Terminal using a baton swinging at her while swiftly avoiding a punch thrown by Scab. Dodging Scab's next punch Melanie responds back by hitting him in the stomach with one of her own then proceeds to give a few more rapid punches to the Jokerz member's face.

Letting out a groan of pain as Terminal lands a hit on her back Melanie kicks Scab in his privates. Ducking another swing by Terminal, Melanie slams her elbow into Wilson's face breaking his nose. Grabbing the nearby lamppost Melanie uses it to jump up slamming both her feet into Wilson's chest breaking various ribs while rendering Wilson unconscious.

Scab throws a punch towards Melanie who ducks it before jamming both her fingers into Scab's eyes and pulling them back out. As Scab yells in agony clutching his eyes Melanie slides in behind the Jokerz gang member with kicking his right knee in letting him fall to the sidewalk.

Glancing at the Jokerz gang's bodies lying sprawled out over the sidewalk then up at Terry whose walking over Melanie grins.

"I have to admit, I'm impressed. Nice moves" Melanie says.

"Thanks, and same to you" Terry replies.

"My brother Jack taught me when we were kids. And thanks, how about you?" Melanie says.

"Picked up some moves when running with a street gang as a kid" Terry replies self-loathing at his past actions, and that isn't a lie since he did learn initially how to fight during that time. It's only Mr. Wayne who has turned him into a human weapon.

"Oh right," Melanie says upon remembering Terry telling her that last year.

"Yep. Although I'd rather continue this conversation elsewhere before the pathetic knock offs of their humorless inspiration get up, or the GCPD show" Terry says.

"Neither one of us are exactly GCPD's number one fans," Melanie says.

Chuckling "Yeah sometimes I feel like I'm in a roller coaster with her. Long story, I'll tell you later" Terry adds.

"My apartment's not far from here but I have a feeling you already knew that. How did you find me anyway?" Melanie asks.

"Working for Mr. Wayne has its perks, I simply tracked you down" Terry replies since after all, he has gotten good at using computers.

"Guess I could have worse stalkers" Melanie quips then takes Terry's hand "I'm just happy Batman gave you the note."

Nodding his head McGinnis can't find it in him to give another lie for having to act like they are two separate people. Because he lies enough to the people he cares about from his mother, Matt, and Dana.

Terry and Melanie begin heading down the sidewalk heading for the apartment building.

* * *

Inside the living room of an apartment

Standing around Terry after having done a tactical analysis inside his own head for every possible exit, or what can be used as a weapon, which only took less than a minute, decides to relax upon not seeing any threats. Meanwhile Melanie is hanging her overcoat up on a hook by the door.

"Nice place," Terry says.

"Thanks. I wanted something cheap and close to work" Melanie replies.

Letting out a sigh "There's no easy way to tell you this and I'll understand if you don't want to see me ever again" Terry says hesitantly.

Walking over Melanie takes one of his hands in hers and looks up meeting his crystal blue eyes "I think between us I'm the one with the stuff to run from. So, I can handle it."

Looking into her eyes "I hope your right" Terry says.

"Terry even if you tell me your Batman, I'll" Melanie begins jokingly but stops upon seeing McGinnis's face tense upon that.

Stepping back in disbelief and an uneasy realization that is all but confirmed as not only does Terry nods pulling a black object out of his pocket. An object with a quick flick of his wrist extends the two red wings on it, transforming it into a Batarang.

After a handful of minutes, it's just the two teenagers looking at each both having a mix of emotions on their faces and in their hearts. Mostly dread in Terry's case, and for Melanie wrapping her mind about the young man who she has feelings for, is the same Batman who has taken her family down. The same one who sent her to prison, the same one who… she left behind twice. Left behind to the mercy of the Jokerz gang and her family.

"If anything, … I'm surprised you can even stand to be in the same room with me" Melanie says bitterly.

"Why because you were Ten? I've been on that part of the wrong side of the law, and besides, you've changed" Terry says reassuringly.

Stepping over Terry takes her hand in his looking at each other.

"No, I meant me leaving you to die, twice" Melanie replies filled with guilt.

"Oh, that? Melanie as far as you knew I was just another enemy who you were forced to work with. I don't exactly like having found myself suddenly without back up, but I can't blame you completely" Terry says reassuringly "You didn't know it was me under the mask. Your forgiven."

Before Melanie can dig herself further into a guilt trip Terry leans over capturing her lips in a kiss which after a moment the blonde eagerly returns. Following a moment or two, they break apart smiling at each other.

"Okay. And if that's how you're going to start interrupting me I think I can get used to that real quick" Melanie says smirking while running her hands up Terry's chest.

"Can you return the favor if I get too chatty Mel?" Terry asks a light grin.

Melanie leans up kissing Terry on his lips briefly then pulls away.

"You're not mad though of me keeping this, who I am a secret?" Terry inquires in surprise.

"Terry you're the Batman, that means every criminal who has ever heard of you or you put away wants you dead. Second Ten was a criminal. Besides I think you've spent too much time around high schoolers in your day life, I'm not that immature" Melanie replies.

Giving a grin "Thank you" Terry says.

"It's ironic my mother convinced me to make one of the worst mistakes of my life last year by not leaving them by telling me I would only find my king if I remained with them. But the only way I found you is by not following them" Melanie says.

"I'm glad you did" Terry replies.

Terry and Melanie walk over to the couch sitting down as they continue their conversation involving his being Batman, and other topics until eventually falling asleep.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.**

**Yeah, Terry and Melanie having sex in the season 2 episode Once Burned is after the fade to black following the scene of them making out, and cuts back in several hours later. Pretty clear they were at the very least doing more than simply talking until sundown.**

**Like that among other things in the DCAU, Batgirl's dream death, Harley Quinn walking around in a T-shirt and nothing else, etc. is well not just a kid's show.**

**In the Once Burned episode itself Terry skipped a date with Dana to spend the night with Melanie, instead I made it, so Dana and he were on another break meaning no Terry cheating on Dana.**

**On referencing Return of the Joker already happening, despite in the timeline the most likely placement for it is after the season 3 King's Ransom episode given it's back to Wayne Enterprises fully, after Paxton Powers gets arrested.**

**I decided to bend canon by having ROTJ happen earlier.**

**Until next time.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those having read the reviews I changed the pairing to Timothy Drake/Rose Wilson. Mostly because I had Tim Drake/Stephanie without knowing how well toxic the relationship is from the source material.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys**

**I decided to continue this, after all, however, I'm not sure how long this will be since it's a work in progress and depends on how much inspiration I keep for it.**

**Another difference from canon is no Max around for being a partner to Terry and getting her forced into the show.**

**Speaking of Max, we get into the episode Hooked which would have been a way better episode is if they had Matt be the one to get hooked up to Spellbinder's machines instead of Max.**

**Not just Bruce and Terry who suffered for Max, but villains did to on her over importance.**

**Regardless on with the new chapter**

* * *

Gotham City at night while raining

Terry in his Batman suit is holding a man wearing a business suit with brown hair over the edge of a building, while Jordan Pryce screams in terror.

"Listen with all this rain my hand is getting slippery, you tried to restart the illegal bioweapons underneath Mr. Wayne's nose. Didn't Paxton Powers getting arrested for working with the Joker and Bright ending up like a glow stick at the bottom of the ocean make it clear! Scum bags like you are finished using Wayne Enterprises" Batman growls.

"What do you want from me?" Jordan yells.

"The truth, I want your confession to the GCPD about the selling of biochemicals and I want the names of every corrupt cop you have on the payroll" Batman replies.

"Okay, fine I'll confess. Yes, I sell bioweapons to international terrorists and have bribed politicians and GCPD police officers to look the other way" Jordan says, "Just please don't let me fall."

"I knew you would be more cooperative" Batman replies "But I can't make any promises about not letting you fall."

"What?" Jordan exclaims.

Batman drops the bioweapons terrorist as he goes falling down some feet until the cable holding him up goes taunt leaving him suspended there in the air passing out.

"You get all that?" Batman asks.

"I did. Already sent an unknown tip to the GCPD dispatch and sent an untraceable file to Barbara with Jordan's confession" Bruce replies.

"Good. Going to do a patrol then head home for the night. No doubt to a not very pleasant reunion. I had to miss my brother's birthday party to take down this scum bag before Pryce left for his overseas flight" Terry says.

"Good job tonight McGinnis," Bruce says.

"Thanks, and wow praise from you that is rare" Terry replies a mix of warmth and lightheartedly.

"Just get back to work," Bruce says gruffly before cutting communications for the time.

Amused by Bruce returning to the make drill sergeants cry persona, Terry extends out his arms activating his wings. Dropping off the building Batman glides away down onto another rooftop where the batmobile is parked.

* * *

Later at the McGinnis house early in the morning, but remains dark out

Wearing his usual clothes with his backpack slung over his shoulder, which has a specialized compart inside to conceal the suit inside Terry closes the door behind him. Expecting the house to be quite he is a bit surprised when seeing Mary and Max in the kitchen arguing over apparently a new VR gaming thing for how dangerous it is, then hearing the name Terry's interest piques. Lanier Company is producing these new VR rooms, and as Batman, he's been on the side investigating the dangerous side effects.

Needless to say, CEO Johnathan Hatter has denied all claims when asked about it at a gala some weeks back. Terry grimaces since Bruce is getting back into the public spotlight for starting to run Wayne Enterprises again well his assistant is required to follow. And Bruce is starting to secretly groom him to be the heir for one day taking over Wayne Enterprises.

Regardless Terry knows these VR rooms are dangerous and he doesn't want anybody, let alone his younger brother suffering because of them. Choosing to back his mother up Terry walks into the kitchen.

"I'm with mom, Matt you don't need to be going to these VR machines. You have no clue the side effects that they can cause for brain damage and even death" Terry says.

"Wait, they can? I just didn't want him going because of what he's using them for" Mary says since Matt is using them to create a perfect family life.

Letting out a sigh "Yeah… Mr. Wayne and I met the CEO of Lanier Company who denied all of it at a gala. But well he's just one more scum bag lying through his teeth" Terry says.

"I don't care, maybe if you were even home stranger I wouldn't be going. But ever since dad died, I lost you too. Neither mom nor you have any right to tell me what do with my life" Matt says angrily.

"Matt don't you dare talk to me or your brother that way," Mary says upset.

"I'm sorry mom for talking to you like that but if the dreg over there wants an apology forget it" Matt replies furiously.

Storming out of the kitchen Matt heads for his room slamming the door behind him. Running a hand through his hair with trying to hide the hurt of Matt's words Terry looks over at his mother's troubled face.

"He's just upset right now; Matt will come around. What happened, mom?" Terry asks.

"I discovered Matt stealing at his own birthday from another kid to provide money for the VR rooms. I tried calling you but didn't even pick up. Matt's not wrong, you couldn't even be there for your own brother's birthday party" Mary says furiously.

"Mom I" Terry begins but gets cut off.

Raising up a hand "Don't want to hear it. Yes, I know Mr. Wayne is important to you but you have a responsibility to this family. Ever since Warren died you barely come around anymore" Mary says in disappointment.

"I would have been there if I could but one of the board members was involved in something corrupt. So, I had to be there to help Mr. Wayne" Terry says.

"Tell Mr. Wayne to find somebody else to run earns for him, instead of sticking you around any dangerous situations. Besides, that's a job for the police. I will always love you and while I understand you trying to support us but there are more jobs out there" Mary says.

Terry merely nods his head too tired to even begin auguring, especially from breaking up gang fights earlier tonight, some muggings, an attempted carjacking and stopping Pryce.

Mary walks off back towards the bedrooms while leaving Terry alone in the kitchen surrounded by a few lights, and the rest of the darkened house. Left alone seeing the burden of his crusade. After a moment Terry turning around with heading for the door, before exiting the house.

* * *

Around the same time in the bat cave

Sitting in the chair at the monitors Bruce listens to Barbara who is a few feet away explain very angrily how Terry as Batman stopped Pryce when the GCPD was ready to take him down, and how an undercover officer working as a bodyguard got put in the Gotham General. Then Barbara brings up McGinnis's past in juvie and how she does not need Batman interfering with the time for masks is over.

"Enough, you want to come yell at me fine. You want to claim Gotham doesn't need Batman; fine heard it before. You want to trash McGinnis's past with saying I'm giving the kid whose more than moved beyond his past, dangerous weapons where he could become a threat and claim I manipulated Terry into this mission? I draw the line, get over yourself Barbara" Bruce growls "Your father would be ashamed of you."

"How dare you" Barbara snaps.

"You're so bitter all you have left is your hatred. I never forced Dick, Tim or you into being vigilantes. You all chose that life; I'm done taking the childish blame for somehow ruining your lives. And claiming Gotham doesn't need the Dark Knight? Either your pride is letting you not see the truth or your just plain stupid" Bruce says harshly.

"I'm not my father, I don't need your help or the kid's" Barbara replies.

"And that's what it gets down to right, you are so focused on not being your father you've lost track of this city. And you are insulting my friend who was a great man, you could do worse for a father. If it wasn't for Terry, Curaré would have killed your husband and you. Terry has brought down the worst of this city's scum including the corrupt inside your own department" Bruce says.

"Don't try to make yourself like you had no involvement" Barbara says firmly.

"I'm not. However, McGinnis is the one who is risking his life every night, risking losing his family and turning into me for the mission. I'm not going to insult everything Terry has sacrificed or done by overstating my importance" Bruce says getting up.

"McGinnis is just some kid who will" Barbara starts only gets cut off.

Giving the full force of the bat glare "He's Batman" Bruce says growls "Not a teenager out of his depth. McGinnis is not Tim, not Dick, or you. Never was Robin, McGinnis is the Dark Knight, deal with it, Barbara. Get over yourself before somebody innocent gets killed because you want to be an egotistical hypocrite."

Barbara has nothing to say despite trying to come up with the words with having forgotten how effective Bruce can be for giving a keep your mouth quiet and listen speech. And those eyes containing darkness, a fury and a promise being if she does let an innocent get killed, including Terry.

That if she does go too far Bruce will take her down, and Barbara can't even suppress the shutter. Just because he is older doesn't mean he's less dangerous, if anything he's more so.

"Night Bruce," Barbara says finally.

Watching his former student leave Bruce lets out a heavy sigh hoping that his son is having a better night then he is.

* * *

Later in Walker's apartment

Melanie walking into her bedroom stops upon seeing Terry seemingly asleep laying there on the bed, still clothed and didn't even bother pulling the covers over himself. However, Terry's eyes snap open upon seeing Melanie standing there.

"Hey, I didn't figure you mind me letting myself in," Terry says.

"Nope and I'm assuming you were a respectful vigilante for locking the window after getting in?" Melanie inquires teasingly.

"Yes, I locked the windows. How was work?" Terry asks.

"Eh fine, no real issues. Tanaga let us go home early" Melanie replies taking off her shoes.

"Ah wow she never let me go home early" Terry replies.

"Huh you worked at her diner," Melanie says walking over and laying down on the bed.

"Not exactly. Kairi Tanaga operates a private dojo and she was an associate of a sensei who trained Mr. Wayne several decades ago. When I began my training into Batman, I got sent to Tanaga for improving my fighting skills" Terry explains.

"Ah," Melanie says then notices the deep scowl on her boyfriend's face "What's wrong Terry?"

"Just my family… is falling apart. I missed my brother's birthday because I had to stop a bioweapon deal between terrorists. And Matt is starting to hate me since I'm hardly ever around, with becoming hooked on these VR machines. Won't listen to mom and me over the dangers" Terry replies grimly "To make matters the only way to start fixing things is if I'm around more, but being Batman makes that near impossible."

"Well, maybe you can at least do something about this VR thing. If not as this you then as Batman" Melanie suggests "You have a family that cares about you, I'm sure you could find a way to spend more time with them."

Looking at her "Why do I sense a but coming?" Terry asks.

"Do you ever think maybe your using being Batman to avoid your issues" Melanie suggests.

"The thought has crossed my mind" Terry replies.

"Right well we've both had busy nights, so I'd say let's get some sleep" Melanie suggests.

"I'd be fine with that" Terry replies.

Melanie let's out a grin snuggling in closer to Terry as he wraps his arms around her with them falling asleep.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think.**

**Yeah, we get to see the effects of Terry as Batman for how that is destroying his home life something the show never really did explore how Terry as Batman affects his home.**

**Really the more I think about the most we ever got was just upset Dana and even that never went anywhere either.**

**Another thing I had great fun writing was Bruce chewing Barbara's backside out for two reasons. One fun for seeing how much Bruce stands up on caring for Terry and even admitting that he has truly come to see Terry was a worthy successor.**

**The second is Barbara Gordon getting called out for her actions of how much she hated Terry as the new Batman with treating both Bruce and Terry like garbage. Something that really got on my nerves in the series and how nobody ever really called her on it to.**

**I wanted Barbara to get a massive, much-needed reality check.**

**Until next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys**

**Nothing to say so let's get a move on**

* * *

Later in the Young household in the main office

Barbara comes in to see her husband Sam finishing up papers for the DA work since the arrest of Jordan Pryce with revealing about thirty-five corrupt officials from police to city council, has resulted in paperwork to the extreme. On the bright side, the GCPD department and city council are really getting cleaned up.

Moving over to the couch up against the wall Barbara sits down and putting her head against the wall sighs deeply. Following the yelling Bruce gave earlier she's been doing some thinking.

"Do you think I've been too harsh on the new Batman because of my bitterness and ego?" Barbara asks.

Placing his pen down Sam looks up at his wife replying, "Yes you have some issues for how you treat the new Batman from your own past as Batgirl."

Looking over "You know in all the years we've been married you never have told me why you trust Batman so much, not in any of the arguments we've had when McGinnis showed up either" Barbara says.

"Years ago, my father Dan Riley Young got kidnapped by Boss Biggis and forced to work in a camp mining gold alongside multiple others. Until one day Batman saved them and even in his public self, offered various members of the unemployed victims a job at Wayne Enterprises. If it wasn't for Batman, I would never have been born some years later, and never have married you" Sam says.

Giving a nod "The Dark Knight gives people hope, he looks out and protects this city when no one else can" Barbara replies realizing how petty she's been "It's what my father saw in him, it's why they worked together."

"Yeah, I would say so. Lord knows he has certainly made my job easier" Sam says.

"Looks like I've got some apologizing to do to them both and maybe start working with them a bit more. My own actions blinded my ego haven't done this city much good" Barbara says.

"Honey don't beat yourself up too much, okay? You realize your mistakes, that's after all the first step" Sam says reassuringly.

"Thanks," Barbara says then getting an idea smirks.

Frowning in concern "Uh I know that long, it's usually one before trouble follows. It's how you got me convinced to do a lot of young, dumb stuff when we were in college" Sam says.

"Well, you'll find out right when the rest of Gotham City does" Barbara replies.

* * *

Next night underneath Wayne Manor

Moving down the steps Bruce stops in brief surprise at seeing Terry with his jacket off is already in the chair looking at the various monitors containing information. Bruce doesn't bother stopping a smile from grazing his lips or the pride within his chest for how Terry is truly growing into the Dark Knight.

Not the impulsive, angry kid when they first met but is also growing into the other roles for what being Batman is. At the same time, Bruce is concerned given how it looks like him from years ago, how easily Terry could end up like him for being alone if McGinnis lets Batman consume him. Still, Terry making an active choice to let Walker into his life gives Bruce hope that won't come to pass.

Walking over Bruce notices Terry is covered in sweat, so he probably was beating a training dummy to death earlier to workout whatever frustration he had.

"Oh sorry, I'll move," Terry says sheepishly "This is your chair."

Looking at the screens "Lanier Company?" Bruce asks.

Scowling "Yeah the guy who has been building those VR reality machines. We've let this case fall to the wayside, that ends. Matt got caught stealing at his own birthday party for money to get into these machines. Won't even listen to how dangerous they are" Terry says.

"It's like a drug, they are all addicted" Bruce growls.

"Exactly and it's time I paid a visit to Johnathan Hatter," Terry says darkly.

"Don't let your anger could your judgment. We still have the same problem of no proof, even with Jessie a young girl who fell into a vegetable coma it's not enough to take him down. Lanier's lawyers made a disclaimer for side effects are at the person's own risk" Bruce says, "Legally he's secure in that way."

"Yeah, I know. I've tried getting past his company's servers for try finding possible illegal activity but kept hitting dead ends" Terry replies.

Bruce touches the chair as Terry gets up with Bruce sitting down who begins hacking into Lanier's database. After a while, upon getting an idea the first Dark Knight brings up a picture of Johnathan Hatter and one of Ira Billings for running a comparison search. Following a moment, the results are done.

"It matches, Ira Billings is Johnathan Hatter, who let me guess escaped from Blackgate, but the officials covered it up to save face," Terry says in disgust and anger.

"Especially since Billings got life without parole," Bruce says.

"How did you even think of putting that together?" Terry asks in shock.

"With all this VR tech I thought of Spellbinder being involved but no way to prove it. His public name of Hatter reminds me of one of my past enemies that used mind control tech got me considering occasionally the most obvious solutions are right in front of us. Having met Johnathan Hatter seemed familiar somehow but couldn't place it" Bruce explains.

Nodding "Yeah it's long past time this dreg got reacquainted with me" Terry replies heading off to the glass cases containing the suits.

* * *

Later at the arcade

Using the invisible mode Terry in the Batman suit makes his way into the room for the VR devices and stops in horror. Given there are four different ones being green bubbles as there are people inside of each, one including Matt.

Letting out a low growl of anger Terry suddenly feels movement nearby and is barely able to roll away from a blast of energy shot his way.

Turning off the cloaking device Batman turns to see Spellbinder walking forward holding a ball with a human eye in the center, his usual device. Only this time some upgrades by Mr. Wayne got made for the cowl's lenses in order to better filter out Billings' mind-bending device.

"I had a feeling you would be showing up eventually Batman. I've been waiting patiently for this day" Spellbinder says.

"Just answer me one question why do all this? No wait let me guess, the same old petty theft. The people have ended up in comas they will never awake from" Terry replies growling "All so you can make a cheap buck."

"All your questions will be answered by simply looking into my eye" Spellbinder says raising up the now glowing object.

In response, Batman producing a batarang in his hand throws it directly into the eye destroying the device as Spellbinder yells in shock. Moving forward Terry jumps up kicking Spellbinder in his chest breaking various ribs. Hauling Spellbinder who's in agony to his feet Terry kicks his left leg in with a resulting snap.

"How do I get them out?" Batman growls.

"You figure it out hero" Spellbinder snarls.

"Listen dreg head I'm not in the mood for games but if you are, I'll just hook you up to one of your devices" Batman replies angrily.

"Go ahead because I'll just happily imagine ruining your life even if I do die from it," Spellbinder says.

Deciding it's useless to keep wasting time Batman replies by punching Spellbinder in his face rendering Ira out cold and dropping the criminal to the floor.

"He's more useless then Mad Stan on a rant. Any ideas?" Terry asks tapping the cowl.

"I need a design scan of the machine, get me a look at it" Bruce replies.

Walking over to one of the devices which is holding Matt the Dark Knight crouches down and producing a miniature two-pronged device that Terry uses by ripping off a panel then inserting it into the machine. Suddenly McGinnis yells in pain as electricity courses through his body. Vaguely Terry can feel Bruce trying to reach him, but it fuzzes.

As Terry comes to discover he is standing inside the kitchen at McGinnis household, only his father is there at the table eating alongside his civilian self and Mary. Getting his senses together upon seeing his dad again Terry can understand how this can be addicting but quickly suppresses it. Reality to get back to, with Melanie, Mr. Wayne, his mother and protecting Gotham City.

Using that to fill himself with strength Terry walks over to the table as Matt looks over at him in shock.

"Batman, how did you get here?" Matt asks happily.

"I have my ways. Listen, Matt McGinnis, I need you to give this up and return to your family. This is all wrong, just a fake reality designed by a villain of mine" Terry says.

"Yes, but return to what? A mother who is thankfully there but my dad will be gone, my brother is a dreg whose never around" Matt says emotionally.

Crouching down "Listen I get it's lonely but that's life. You still have people in your life from your mother or hopefully friends at school. If your brother is stranger whose never home" Batman replies, pausing since, knowing the next words are going hurt like a knife slicing up his insides, "he's not worth your time. Be better than your brother. Your mother has already lost your dad, don't make Mary McGinnis lose you too."

"Alright Batman I'll leave this place," Matt says despite the clear emotional struggle within.

"Good boy" Terry replies approvingly.

"I'm not a dog you know" Matt snarks.

Suddenly Matt disappears as Terry watches as his civilian self goes, Mary and Warren to for everything fades around as Batman suddenly finds himself back in the arcade room.

"McGinnis, what the hell happened?" Bruce barks in his ear.

"Slag that was not fun. I got transported into Matt's VR reality and hopefully got him out" Terry replies.

"You did. Fortunately, your hacking into the system allowed me to get an inside look into the machines Spellbinder built. Just destroy the control boxes to get them out" Bruce explains.

"Isn't that too risky?" Terry asks in concern.

"It won't overload the victim's minds. Destroying the machine will sever the connection" Bruce replies.

"So, they will end up with a major headache but otherwise be fine," Terry says.

"Already sent a tip to the GCPD and one for ambulances, get a move on McGinnis" Bruce orders.

"Relax I'm already on it" Terry replies.

Batman moves throughout the room throwing explosive batarangs into the machine's control panels, freeing the victims. Once done Batman having thrown another explosive batarang with increasing the power in it, opens a hole in the roof he flies into the night.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this with leave a review letting me know what you think.**

**First Sam Young mentioning his dad being Dan Riley is a tie in to the original BTAS where those events of Bruce saving all those people happened in an episode called The Forgotten. I added Young to the end of Dan's name for solving the problem of how Dan was his dad.**

**While, to my knowledge, it never did state if Sam knew of Barbara's past, I decided to make it where he did.**

**Until next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers**

**So currently after putting some thought into this decision, I have decided to bring the story to a close. While I do have plans for longer the inspiration is not there now, and I'd rather not keep people waiting forever on an unfished story.**

**Given I've been telling this more like an episodic series works in my favor for that.**

**Besides it seems these days one-shots and short few chapters are more what I'm likely to produce rather than long multiple chapter stories.**

**Anyway, I may come back to this one day but for right now it's being closed.**

**On with the show**

* * *

the bat cave

Sitting in the chair Bruce hears Ace by his feet start growling as the clock door opens as Melanie Walker walks down the stairs. Bruce glares not at all pleased with this invasion. Unfazed by the glare, for the most part, Melanie walks over to Bruce.

"How did you get in here or get past my security system?" Bruce growls.

"I used to be a highly skilled thief and was the alarm expert for my family, I know my way around your system. Relax I didn't hack into anything; Terry gave me the gate code in case I ever needed it" Melanie replies.

"What do you want?" Bruce asks harshly.

"Somebody called Johnathan Hatter and Matt was at the diner I work talking about going to the VR room with Matt getting more hours if Matt did something for him. Didn't like the sounds of the whole conversation, especially given it sounded illegal" Melanie explains "I didn't want to call him on the normal cell because I didn't know if it was a secure line, so I came here instead."

"Matt McGinnis is out of harm's way and the situation is over. Let's just say the VR rooms are permanently shut down" Bruce replies then adds "Though as far as I'm concerned you're still just buying your time."

Scoffing "To do what? Betray Terry, steal from you? If I wanted to continue that life I would have stayed with my family. I don't give a damn Mr. Wayne if you don't trust me or not, Terry does. That's all I care about; I thank god every moment of my life he chose to come back to me" Melanie says firmly and the care for McGinnis clear.

"Even with all his life entails and the risks?" Bruce asks.

"Yes," Melanie says.

Bruce remains staring for a moment until turning back to the monitors while Melanie heads off to couple feet away from the computer system with laying down on her back and propping her arms up behind her head trying to go to sleep. Noticing this Bruce turns to glance at her for a moment, frowning in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Bruce asks.

"I put in a long shift so I'm tired, second I was thinking of waiting on Terry if I'm here, assuming he doesn't head back to his other house. And since you don't trust me, I figured this would be the safest place to catch up on sleep but stay out of the way, so I'm not involved in accidentally screwing something up" Melanie explains.

"Right" Bruce replies then turns back to look at the monitors.

Few minutes later Bruce unable to stand seeing her laying there on the cold floor quietly gets spare blankets and drapes one over Melanie before returning to the computers. Despite Melanie being silently appreciative and in surprise over the blanket which she snuggles into, neither comments on it. However, both decide maybe it's a start to earning trust with each other.

* * *

Later outside the McGinnis house

Pulling up his motorcycle to the side of the house Terry gets off the bike. Removing and placing his helmet down on the bike with grabbing his shoulder bag heads for the house.

Would have been here earlier Terry notes only ended up running across apartment building on fire, flew down to help. Especially since he was there before the fire department, who was making their way speedily across the city, had not arrived yet. Once that task was complete with getting quite a lot of people saved, even some pets, Bruce all but ordered him to put the cowl up and check on his family.

Nearing the door Terry reaches to open it only for Mary to pull it open and be standing there with a very unhappy expression on her face.

"I know I screwed up; I should have been here earlier," Terry says guiltily.

"You think? I've tried calling you multiple times, you couldn't even be there for your own brother when he was checked on in the hospital. I left working late so I could be there without an issue. Because that's what family does for each other" Mary says in a quiet furious tone.

"But I'm here now. Can I at least see Matt?" Terry asks desperately.

"No, he can't deal with being let down by you all over again. I can't even believe I'm saying this, but I talked with Dana since your breakup. She said something to me I don't want to believe, but she might indeed be right" Mary replies.

"Right about what?" Terry asks a pit of dread forming.

"About your going back to your criminal ways. Given the bruises you do get, unexplained absences since I don't buy Mr. Wayne needs you that much, lack of sleep, or struggling with your grades. And there's the fact your dating a former member of the Royal Flush gang" Mary says.

"No, I have not. I can't even believe you would say that. And yes, Melanie is a former member of the gang, means she's not currently working for them. Mel is getting her life turned around" Terry replies angrily.

"As much as this pains me to say I don't even know what to believe anymore from you. I can't keep putting myself or Matt through your crazy life. I won't have him around his brother when your living like this" Mary says her voice broken.

"Mom you can't be serious" Terry says desperately.

"I'm sorry my son, I really am. I will always love you and whenever you get your life in order we will be here" Mary replies.

"Please don't, I'll quit working for Mr. Wayne, just don't do this" Terry pleads.

"Then be honest with me, with your brother. What are you doing either on your own or for Mr. Wayne?" Mary asks hoping desperately her son is honest.

After a long moment "I can't… mom. I can't, if you worry now you would just worry even more. The only thing I can tell you is I'm helping keep people safe" Terry replies.

Since the burden of the Dark Knight is not something, he wants his mother or brother to live with. Also, if they don't know anything it means if they get tortured, neither Matt nor his mother can't break like Tim Drake did to the Joker decades ago revealing everything.

"Yet you still can't be honest with us. Well, your no Batman, at least the Tomorrow Knight cared enough to recuse all those people including your brother" Mary says.

Terry winces given his mother has no clue how ironic that statement is while Mary tears filled in her eyes closes the door in his face. Letting out a deep sigh with wiping a tear of pain from his eye Terry turns around, barely able to keep in his own emotions reigned in walking away from the house.

Looking up Terry's eyes go wide in surprise upon seeing a bright searchlight in the sky with a black bat symbol like an exact copy of the one on his suit in the center of it. Last time this was from Paxton Powers, only now McGinnis has a feeling it's from somebody else altogether. A smile crosses his lips upon getting up because Terry has an idea of who.

Near his bike, Terry climbs on while putting his helmet back on backs the motorcycle out and heads off down the street.

* * *

Later on the GCPD rooftop

Standing by the signal device Barbara is looking out at the night sky when a voice from nearby momentarily startles her.

"Nice apology, next time give a phone call Commissioner," Batman says emerging from the darkness.

"The signal's not just about you kid, it's about giving Gotham City hope" Barbara replies turning to face him.

"Bring back memories for meeting your dad on this roof as Batgirl?" Terry asks.

"Some" Barbara says before letting out a sigh "Listen I've been so caught up in my bitterness I've made life harder for you than it needs to be. But this is more than an apology."

"You want us to work together more closely?" Batman asks.

Nodding "Yes I'll be sure to send Bruce information on undercover operations so and such so you're not blindsided on stumbling into GCPD operations. Cases, well I'm sure you get the idea. Gotham needs us to work together. Will you help me, Batman?" Barbara asks extending her hand.

"Always" Batman replies.

Barbara merely nods with glancing off in the distance watching the vehicles for a moment and turns back to continue her conversation with Terry, only to find just thin air.

"Guess something never really changes," Barbara says smirking.

Walking over Barbara shuts the signal off and heads towards the roof door.

* * *

Later inside an apartment

Entering her bedroom Melanie stops at seeing Terry standing over by the window looking out. Slipping off her coat and placing it down on a dresser Melanie moves to her boyfriend and slides in front wrapping her arms around Terry's chest.

"What's wrong?" Melanie asks in concern.

"Just my mom and brother are pretty much done with me after… tonight. My mother thinks I'm back into being a criminal again" Terry says with a heavy sigh.

"How come you didn't tell her or your brother the truth?" Melanie asks curiously.

"What worry them even more so? I don't trust my brother to keep his mouth closed, he's just a kid and rather not drag either of them into this world. Besides after Tim Drake mess, they can't reveal information they don't know" Terry replies brokenly.

"Starting to sound like Bruce Wayne. You have a chance to have something I never did, an actual family" Melanie points out.

"I know but one who despite seeing the logical points myself, who that easily believes I went back to being a criminal? I just… don't know" Terry replies in pain, anger, and frustration.

Of course, Terry wonders what it says about him of willing to tell Melanie the truth over his own biological family. Then again Melanie can understand living this double life and can protect herself. Neither his mother or Matt can.

"True" Melanie says knowing how that feels given her parents believe the worst of her for not staying as a member of the family. If not a criminal to be their little slave well, they cut you out.

"Price of being the Dark Knight, always figured this crusade would be costly," Terry says grimly then adds "In better news Commissioner Gordon is finally off my back."

"Ah so that's what the signal light was about earlier" Melanie says in realization.

"Partially but it's a symbol of hope to Gotham. In a way perfect timing because it's a symbol of hope to me when I needed it" Terry replies firmly.

Melanie merely remains quiet while Terry wraps his arms around her as they look out at the city.

"You know the running across rooftops, that part I do miss about being Ten," Melanie says.

"Nobody ever said you had to be a criminal to go run across rooftops. If we wake up early tomorrow, we could always go for a run" Terry replies.

Letting out a grin "Sounds like fun" Melanie says.

"I'm not completely becoming like the former Dark Knight. I still have you; Mr. Wayne has sadly ended up alone. I don't intend on letting that happen if I can" Terry replies warmly.

"So, you're saying my sentence is to be forever stuck with you?" Melanie asks teasingly grinning.

"Well that's the sentence the judge signed off on, we both are past the age limit for juvenile hall" Terry replies seriously but teasing at the same time.

"Hmm, I can live with that sentence," Melanie says with adding flirtatiously "Besides if we are stuck with each other I think the frequent punishments will be most enjoyable."

Looking into his girlfriend's eyes whose looking at him heatedly Terry leans down passionately kissing Melanie on the lips. Equally returning the kiss Melanie runs her hands up Terry's scared, but muscular chest while removing his T-shirt. Reaching under Melanie's shirt Terry starts running a hand up her smooth skin, electing a moan from her.

As Melanie removing her mouth turns slightly wrapping her legs around Terry's hips while he carries her over to the bed and sits down. Removing Melanie's shirt to reveal Walker's naked upper body with running his hands down Walker's scarred back from a whip they start kissing again as Terry and Melanie fall back onto the bed.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.**

**Writing Bruce and Melanie entering is fun. Plus, Bruce you old softie getting her a blanket. Not to mention writing Bruce with an actual heart is always enjoyable too.**

**On another note, I debated for the resolution between Terry and the situation with his mother but frankly, I figured doing anything less kind of cheapens it. A happy ending just didn't work this time around.**

**I want to show the cost of Terry's mission, something the show itself never bothered to do. Where Batman Beyond treated Terry being Batman as like a cool after school job.**

**Mind you this is the same crew who said we wanted to move away from Batman stories come season 2 and get more into Terry at high school.**

**I shall let that stupid statement speak for itself.**

**Until next time**


End file.
